flash back
by manine
Summary: OS après la bataille final harry doit mener un autre combat, le plus important de toute son existence. Il doit lutter contre son esprit. SLASH


Bon ben j'ai un peu la flemme de faire un disclamer de toute façon on le connaît tous par cœur : pas à moi, pas de sous, pas de gros câlins avec les persos  
Pairing : nan nan nan je vous dirais pas !

PS: un gros bisous à ma correctrice bastet pour son aide

FLASH BACK

**_Flash back_ ******

**La scène se passe à la fin de la septième année de Potter, juste après les Aspic's. Voldemort c'était décidé à attaquer Poudlard. Les cadavres s'entassaient. Entre le mage et le survivant le combat était terrible. Ils étaient tout deux exténués et blessés. Ils se battaient désormais de façon moldu puisque la magie semblait incapable de les départager. C'est alors que Voldemort chuchota quelque à son ennemi et que l'épée des Griffondor s'enfonça dans le cœur du mage alors que celui-ci annonçait « Je ne serais pas le seul perdant… » et mourrait. Harry sentit alors une drôle de sensation passer dans l'épée et entrer en lui. Il tomba dans le coma ******

**Il se réveilla deux semaines plus tard, un peu perdu. Un médicomage apparut suivi de nombreux proches. Potter les regarda avec effroi, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il profita du moment où ils sortirent tous pour parler avec le médicomage pour s'enfuir.**

**Chicago USA**

_H« Ca y est, 5 ans que je le cherche et ça y est enfin. »_   
L'homme, vêtu de noir entra dans la boîte où le survivant avait été souvent vu récemment.  
H« Mais c'est, c'est… »  
Stupéfait, l'homme regarda partout. Il était dans une boîte gay.   
Alors, au milieu de la piste, il le vit. Il n'était plus qu'une pale copie. Son regard autrefois pétillant semblait éteint. Il semblait se noyer dans une foule de corps pressés autour de lui.  
Soudain son cœur s'arrêta.  
_H « Ca y est, il m'a vu. »_  
Et comme par le passé, les yeux du jeune homme se remplir d'effroi et ses larmes coulèrent. Il s'enfuit en direction des toilettes. L'homme le suivit.  
H « Harry ! Ouvre moi ! »  
Pas de réponse. Inquiet, il s'énerva.  
H « Potter, il faut vraiment que je le fasse moi-même ? »   
Il ouvrit la porte brutalement. Harry gisait par terre, il pleurait.  
S « Harry, c'est moi Severus, n'aie pas peur. »  
Plus l'un avançait, plus l'autre reculait. Soudain Harry s'arrêta. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en chantonnant, comme pour se bercer. Snape eu peur, puis il aperçut la seringue par terre et les bleus sur ses bras. Une plainte rauque lui échappa, il avait mal comme si c'était lui par terre.  
Sans réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras, sortit de la discothèque et l'emmena à son hôtel. 

**Lendemain matin**

Un rayon de soleil vint le réveiller mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour ouvrir les yeux. Un grognement lui échappa. Il sentit un corps serré contre le sien. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait bien, en sécurité. D'ailleurs, il avait bien dormi, pas de cauchemars. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et croisa un regard tendre et amusé.   
P « Mmmm ! Où suis-je ? »  
Puis sans attendre la réponse, il reconnut l'homme.  
Il murmura douloureusement : « Severus » et tout recommença.   
« Laissez-moi », hurla-t-il, « Arrêter de me torturer. »  
Il était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Severus fut choqué. Pour comprendre, il décida de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Potter. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Un homme gisait sur le sol, mort. Il avait visiblement été longuement torturé. La scène changea d'angle et il se vit alors près du cadavre, riant. Il avait alors une vingtaine d'année et était le bras droit de Voldemort. L'image fut remplacé par une autre, beaucoup plus récente. Elle datait de peu avant le combat final. C'était lui qui était torturé après que son « maître » eu découvert sa trahison.   
S « Harry, arrête ! Ce ne sont pas TES souvenirs ! »   
Rien ne semblait atteindre le jeune homme.

Harry commençait à se calmer. Alors qu'il pleurait toujours, Severus se rapprocha petit à petit et le berça comme un enfant. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'en début d'après-midi et lorsque Snape s'aperçut qu'il dormait, il le coucha en le gardant dans ses bras. Il se réveilla en fin de soirée et son cœur fondit devant l'ange blotti contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ses baisers papillons réveillèrent son amour et alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement, il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne reconnut pas l'homme qui le regardait avec une rage froide à peine contenue. Lorsque celui-ci partit, il s'effondra.  
_« Comment ais-je pu croire qu'il pourrait m'aimer ! Il est si beau alors que moi…. » _  
Après un long moment, il sortit de sa prostration et commença les recherches pour trouver l'appartement d'Harry. Même si son amour n'était pas réciproque il devait absolument l'aider. Il arriva à son loft aux alentours de 22h. Il frappa mais personne ne répondit. Comme la porte n'était pas fermée, il entra. Le spectacle le laissa sans voix, figé. Harry, son Harry, faisait l'amour avec un autre. Si cela pouvait s'appeler faire l'amour vu la violence qu'il y mettait. Le corps de l'autre était marqué. Chaque coups de reins le faisait hurler autant de douleur que de plaisir. Il essaya d'embrasser le Survivant et fut quasiment assommé par une gifle. Harry jouit et se retira, une expression haineuse gravée sur le visage. Il aperçut son professeur et s'approcha, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Pour le calmer, Snape pénétra son esprit. Tout y était noir, un noir qui l'envahit lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.  
Il se réveilla une heure plus tard, dans un loft vide. Il entra dans la salle de bain et ce qu'il vit le fit enrager. Des seringues traînaient par terre, de la poudre blanche restait sur une tablette et des pilules étaient éparpillées autour du robinet.  
_« Tant pis, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je t'aiderais même si je dois t'y forcer. » _  
Il courut jusqu'à la discothèque de la veille. Harry dansait sur la piste, le regard à nouveau flou. Il s'approcha, sachant qu'il fuirait. Il le rejoignit dans les toilettes et lui lança un Immobilis. La drogue l'empêcha d'esquiver. Il le portât sur son épaule et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard. Il le coucha et lui fit boire une potion. Alors seulement, il se décida à aller voir Dumbledore.

**_15 jours plus tard _**

Harry commençait à émerger. Il était perdu et avait une migraine phénoménale.  
« Bonjour, Harry »  
_« Grr, il est obligé de hurler. »_  
Il regarda et vit Dumbledore aux côtés de Snape.  
« Tu es à Poudlard, dans les appartements du professeur. Celui-ci a décidé de te ramener suite à tes récents… hum exploits dirons nous. Tu dors depuis 15 jours, nous avons pensé que cela faciliterait ton sevrage, même si tu dois encore sentir quelques effets du manque. Je pense que tu as compris que lors de sa mort, Voldemort t'a transmis ses souvenirs. Il faut qu'on t'annonce qu'on a découvert qu'en plus tu as une partie de son âme. Malheureusement, il n'existe aucune formule ou potion contre cela. Il va falloir que tu te battes seul contre elle. Ah oui aussi, pour ta sécurité tu ne peux pas sortir de cette chambre pour l'instant. »   
Alors que jusque là, Harry regardait le plafond indifféremment, il poussa un hurlement de rage. Les deux hommes sortirent en lui laissant un plateau repas qu'il jeta contre le mur de colère.   
Le premier mois, il réussit à terroriser tout Poudlard avec ses colères, surtout Dobby, qui était pourtant le seul à continuer à lui rendre visite. Snape restait impassible. Il avait noté que le « cher ange » n'utilisait jamais la magie même s'il se savait plus puissant que tous. C'est ça qui lui donnait le courage de continuer malgré les crises épuisantes. Il savait qu' Harry était toujours présent quelque part. D'ailleurs, celles-ci s'espaçaient mais au lieu d'aller mieux Potter s'enfonçait dans une sorte de léthargie. On était en Septembre, les cours avaient repris et lorsque Snape rentrait le soir, il trouvait Harry prostré dans le lit qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la journée. Il devait le forcer à manger. Avec son passé, Severus était bien placé pour savoir qu'il devrait parler pour s'en sortir. Mais rien ne lui faisait desserrer les dents.  
Une nuit, Severus se réveilla en entendant la porte se fermer. Il suivit le « Sauveur » jusqu'à l'observatoire. Il remarqua qu' Harry pleurait alors il saisit sa chance. Sans un mot, il s'assit à coté de lui. Alors le jeune homme commençât à parler.

_Une nuit, Severus se réveilla en entendent la porte se fermer. Il suivit le « Sauveur » jusqu'à l'observatoire. Il remarqua qu'Harry pleurait, alors il saisit sa chance. Sans un mot, il s'assit à coté de lui. Alors le jeune homme commençât à parler._

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? »  
« Oh ça va ! Arrêtes ton numéro, ça ne prends pas sur moi ! »  
« Ah oui ! J'oubliais, rien ne vous atteint ! A se demander si vous avez un cœur. Finalement mangemort c'était un rôle sur mesure ! »  
Snape ne cilla pas mais Harry vit dans son regard qu'il l'avait blessé. Il rigola mais ses larmes redoublèrent.(vous allez me demander si il sait faire autre chose et ben NON !)   
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe St Potter, une nouvelle façon de se faire plaindre ? Alors après vos parents et ce Sirus c'est… »  
Harry lui sauta dessus. Les coups pleuvaient comme si c'était le seul moyen de s'exprimer qu'il avait trouvé. Petit à petit le duel changea de genre. Des mains commençaient à explorer le corps de l'autre. Mais ça restait aussi violent. Avant de perdre la tête Sev (comment ça j'ai pas le droit de t'appeler Sev ! C MOI l'auteuse !) rejeta Harry.  
Celui-ci s'effondra. (Ah ah ah ; D)  
« Pas comme ça Harry »  
Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le grand maître des potions a décidé de faire dans l'originalité ou alors il vient de trouver l'utilité de son cœur ? » (Quoi ils sont sensé être ensemble et pas s'engueuler ? Non mais vous aller pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! G déjà du mal avec les persos que g piqué alors !)  
« Arrêtes Harry je te comprends ! » (Ben vous voyez ça arrive)  
« Qu'est ce que vous comprenez ? Que j'ai du partir pour ne pas tuer ceux qui avaient confiance en moi ! Que je me suis retrouvé complètement seul au moment où j'étais au plus mal ! Que j'avais l'impression d'être fou. Que je me battais tellement avec cette chose pour ne pas revenir vous faire du mal que je la laissais s'en prendre aux moldus ! Que je ressentais son plaisir alors que j'avais envie de vomir ! Que je me suis drogué pour essayer d'oublier ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous comprenez ? » (Et ben non en faites ! Gnark gnark gnark)  
« Je comprends que tu as eu mal à vouloir mourir. Mais je sais que tu dois te battre pour ne pas laisser cet enfoiré gagner, même malgré lui ! Tu n'est pas seul Harry, il y a plein de gens qui t'aiment (petit clin d'œil à une chanson laquelle ? Question à 100 euros ! Heu non je les ai pas en faites alors bah euh un câlin ?). Tu dois te battre pour eux. »  
« Qui m'aiment ? Ben ils se sont pas bousculés pendant cinq ans ! La vérité c'est qu'ils s'en foutent. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'est que je tue cet enfoiré pendant qu'eux continuaient bien tranquillement leur petites vies ! Maintenant je gêne, ils sont mal à l'aise face à ce qu'ils m'ont fait. »  
Sev pensa qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
« Je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu te rappelles que tu as vu Voldemort me torturer pour l'avoir trahis ? »  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête.  
« Sais tu comment il l'a su ? »  
« Non »  
« Et bien il a lu dans mon esprit au moment où je pensais à l'homme que j'aime. »  
Harry s'indigna : « Juste pour ça il a… »  
« C'est toi Harry. C'est toi qui as redonné un sens à ma vie malgré mon passé. »  
Harry s'arracha de son étreinte.  
« Non tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! Tu n'as donc pas compris à quel point je suis sale ! J'ai couché avec tellement de moldus que je ne les compte plus ! Je les ai plus souvent fait hurler de douleur que de plaisir ! Et j'ai aimé çà ! »  
Harry assenait chaque phrase comme s'il voulait le dégoûter définitivement.  
« Non, mon ange. Ce n'était pas toi et tu le sais ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'est pas sale. »  
Harry murmura : « Oh si je le suis. Je suis un monstre. Ce noir était déjà en moi avant sa mort. C'est juste avant de le tuer qu'il m'a envahit. J'ai eu du plaisir à le faire. »   
« Harry tu avais le droit de te venger. Tout ce qu'il a fait à ta famille… »  
« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est quand il m'a dit qui s'en prendrait à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde que ça m'a pris. »  
Snape (Puisque t'y tient t'en que ça je ne ferait pas de familiarité ! Non mais il menaçait de faire grève le Sévichou ! Qu'il est susceptible mais fait quand même gaffe je peux te torturer très longtemps et te tuer si je veux) sentit son cœur se pincer, il avait dit que j'aime et non que j'aimais.  
« C'est normal Harry, tu devais te protéger et tu avais plus que personne le droit de le hair. De toute façon dis toi que ce que tu as tué n'était pas humain. »  
Il trouvait étrange qu'Harry garde la tête baissée, il pensait que c'était de la honte mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il commençât à comprendre.  
« Qui est-ce Harry ? »  
Harry leva la tête et croisa son regard. Il n'y lut que de l'amour et de l'espoir. Alors doucement, timidement, il se rapprocha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien professeur. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, celui-ci le laissa faire. Il sentit une langue quémander l'accès de sa bouche. Il la taquina de la sienne. Un duel passionné débuta. Ils passèrent la nuit à s'embrasser et se murmurer des mots d'amours. Ils s'endormirent à l'aube dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils se réveillèrent aux sons du hurlement de Trelawney et du rire de Dumbledore. Perdus dans le monde si particulier des amoureux, ils partirent tranquillement dans les appartements de Severus. Ils n'entendirent pas la dernière phrase de Dumbledore : « Alors ma chère que se passe-t-il avec votre troisième œil ? Il est en vacances ? » (A mon avis c'est un œil aveugle oui !)  
« Dis moi Harry c'est toi ou lui qui m'a rejeté quand je t'ai embrassé à l'hôtel ? »  
« Lui évidemment et peut être aussi une part de moi car j'avais peur et j'étais perdu. »  
« Et lorsque d'autres essayaient de t'embrasser ? »  
« Ben là c'était moi. » Harry rougissait.  
« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? »  
« Tu promet de ne pas te moquer de moi ! En fait je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un autre que toi m'embrasse. C'était la seule chose que je contrôlais encore. »  
Ils étaient arrivés chez Snape. Il regardait son ange avec un mélange de fierté, de tendresse et d'admiration.

NOTE : Donc voilà ma première tentative alors laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser merci


End file.
